


Safe and loved

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: This is part of my series one shots for Din Djarin and his deaf wife. You get a view in their life after Grogu left with Luke Skywalker. It is very fluffy like all my stories <3
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Safe and loved

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit sad today and writing this made me happy. So I hope it makes you happy too!

It was dark brown with light brown spots. Wood above him. He closed his eyes, still surprised about the clear view. Wooden beams held the roof. Din turned to his left to look at the wooden beam used as support for the entire roof. It was rusty, dark brown. He saw small scratches in the oak, holes showing its past. Sometimes he tried to come up with theories for its story. A way to keep his mind from wandering to his own past. He struggled with it.

Turning to his right he saw her. Her head on the pillow next to him. Her eyes were closed and she breathed steadily. A smile tugged at her mouth. He wondered what she was dreaming about. It must be nice, he thought.

The blanket covered her almost entirely. It was made from a soft wool, colored deep blue. A soothing color, she had assured him. It did soothe him sometimes. With careful movements he let his hands wander over the fabric, it embraced him and he sighed. The shade sometimes reminded him of his family. Safe and loved.

Then she woke up. She looked up at him with that smile of her. Her eyes adjusted to the light before she could really look at him. The smile grew wider now and she sat up to hug him. Her arms snaked around his torso and she placed her head on his chest. Her soft sighs and deep breaths were a soothing sound to Din. She wouldn’t know what it sounded like to him but she knew it was good to him. 

He placed his arms around her. Her skin was warm under his hands. He let them wander over her back. Leaning forward he placed his chin on her head. She smelled nice, he thought. There was that remaining scent from dinner yesterday. And the soap she loved to use. And that unique fragrance only she had. She smelled like home to him. 

With one hand he pushed her closer and he closed his eyes again. He still had to get used to not wearing the helmet anymore at home. The helmet was placed on the chair next to their bed. He would carry it everywhere in the house, and wear it once he had to go out. To have clear colors in sight was new to him. Especially the colors she wore. He loved it all. He loved her.

They stayed like this until he heard her belly rumble in protest. She was hungry, he knew. He chuckled and she felt him shaking, looking up at him she grinned. He kissed her nose before pushing her off him. It was time to make breakfast.

He got up quickly to vanish from the room. She rolled a few times, enjoying the warmth of the bed too much.

Din baked a few pancakes with fruit for their breakfast. His back was toward the space and he could hear her footsteps. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Placing a kiss on his shoulder she looked over his shoulder to watch the pancakes. She licked her lips and slapped his shoulders. He closed his eyes for a second. Having his riduur with him was everything he could want. If only Grogu could see them, that they were happy and safe now. He hoped Grogu was happy as well.

Turning, he placed the pancakes on their plates and sat down. She sat down as well with a beaming smile. Then she lifted her hands again.

"They smell wonderful, my love."

He sighed, happily. "Enjoy!"

After they finished their breakfast it was time to work in the garden. She put on her older pants and Din his work clothing and helmet. There would always be a risk someone could see him. He wanted to be safe and not risk the possibility of being seen by a stranger.

Standing in the garden he cut wood while watching his riduur collecting the vegetables. She looked beautiful in the sun, his cyar’ika. She turned to look at him and put down her basket.

"You are safe, Din." She signed and then pointed at their surroundings. No one in sight. He was still nervous after all those weeks being alone. Only she could convince him that it was safe.

"If you don’t take off your helmet you might get overheated. It’s very warm." Her concern warmed his heart. She was right, though.

"Only you can make me feel safe."

She giggled at his response. "Good."

Amused, he looked around himself to be sure. Then he took off his helmet and placed it in the grass next to him. His hair wet from sweat as he shook it. Since he finally lived here with her he let his hair grow. She had assured him already a few times it looked extremely good on him. She touched his hair and beard often.

With a delighted look she nodded at him. "I told you so. You need a shower." She picked up her basket full of vegetables and went on with her task. 

Din shook his head. She was always right. Looking up at the bright sky, light blue and a moon that appeared so graciously, he thought of his little kid. He was proud of him. He was proud of everyone he knew. And finally, he was proud of himself too. For not letting his past haunt his present life.

Looking at her again he saw it. He saw their vencuyot. And if they were ready someday, he saw their ade too.


End file.
